


A Hands-In Reward for a Hands-On Kind of Day

by Anw



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Fisting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, This is just smut, but its smut with feelings, i wrote it all in one sitting and i refuse to edit it so you get what you get, im so sorry, my wife made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anw/pseuds/Anw
Summary: Trixie knows what she’s implying, Katya knows that she loves to feel full especially after a stressful day. She feels a heat rise to her cheeks, hides her faces in the pillow a little as she groans.“Don’t be embarrassed,” Katya says as she rubs Trixie’s back comfortingly, “I think it’s hot that you’re such a slut,” she teases.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	A Hands-In Reward for a Hands-On Kind of Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FarrahGone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarrahGone/gifts).



> So every time I get stuck on a fic and ask my wife what to do, she just says "fisting," so I finally wrote it for her. She also told me her kink is loving relationships between two women, and I couldn't incorporate it into my last gift to her, so I used it for this one instead. Also the title was given to me by FarrahGone as well, she came up with a god tier pun and I couldn't not use it. I hope you enjoy my love, and I hope you all do too.

Trixie has been on her feet all day. She worked a wedding today, she had to do the bride’s makeup as well as all of her bitchy bridesmaids, and it seemed like the line of people she was working on just kept growing and growing, and the touch ups needed throughout the day were near constant. She lost count of the amount of faces she worked on, but it was a lot and she’s never been more sick of makeup before. All she wants is to go home, flop down on the couch, and put her feet up, maybe ask Katya to give her a foot rub. 

She finally gets up the three flights of stairs that lead to their apartment, cursing her choice to wear heels this morning for causing a sharp pain with every step. She takes her keys out, opens the door as fast as she can, immediately kicking her shoes to the side, and putting her purse and keys down on the table they have by the door. 

“Kat?” she calls out. 

She hears a thump followed by quick footsteps, and then she sees Katya rounding the corner with speed, speed walking over to her and greeting her with hands on her hips and a wet kiss on her mouth. 

“Hello to you too,” Trixie says at the random tenderness from her girlfriend. She feels herself starting to relax already in Katya’s hands. 

“I missed you,” Katya says sweetly, resting her face in the crook of Trixie’s neck, giving her little kisses whenever her lips brush her skin. 

“I missed you too baby, is everything okay?” Trixie asks, Katya is very affectionate, but she isn’t always this vocal about being needy, she prefers using her actions rather than her words. 

She feels Katya’s head nod against her body. Trixie plants a soft kiss to her soft hair, gently pushes her so she goes back to standing on her own, and moves them both over to the couch so she can finally sit down. Katya goes with her with ease, sitting next to Trixie and allowing her to rest her weight on the smaller girl. 

They sit together in relative silence for a while, enjoying being together again after a long day. Katya is running her finger through Trixie’s hair, working out the tangles that have formed throughout the day. Katya shifts her body, works her legs under Trixie’s body so she can lay down, and pushes at Trixie’s hips so that she’ll lay on top of her. It’s Trixie’s face that’s resting in Katya’s neck now, breathing in the smell of her cologne that’s faded during the day. She feels her body sink into Katya’s below her, feels all the tension melt away as she relaxes on her girlfriend. 

“Long day?” Katya asks quietly, not wanting to disturb the tranquil atmosphere too much. 

Trixie grunts, “you have no idea,” she moans, “I did makeup for at least fifty white women.” 

Katya snorts a laugh through her nose, starts rubbing up and down Trixie’s back, “sounds awful,” she sympathizes. 

“It was, there were so many of them and at some point I just kept doing the same face over and over, my feet have never hurt so bad.” 

“Why don’t we take a shower?” Katya suggests, hoping it will help wash away the stress of the day. 

Trixie takes a deep breath before she begrudgingly lifts herself from Katya, forces herself to stand back up on her painful feet. Katya stands up with her, draws her in for another kiss before she takes her hand and leads her to their bathroom. 

She lets Trixie sit down on the toilet lid while she turns on the shower, let’s it heat up, the building is old and it always takes a few minutes for the pipes to heat up before they can get under the water comfortably. She takes off her own clothes quickly, walks over to Trixie and raises her arms so she can help her get undressed. She untucks her shirt from the skirt she’s wearing, pulls it up and over her head, tosses it on top of her own discarded clothes. She helps Trixie remove her bra and plants a kiss on each shoulder where she has red marks from the straps digging into her skin all day. Trixie hums, smiles gently, and runs her hand over Katya’s soft cheek tenderly, thanking her silently for taking care of her. She takes Trixie’s hands and plants them on her shoulders, helps her stand up with her hands around her waist and she unzips Trixie’s skirt taking it off with her panties, letting them join the growing pile of clothes. 

When they’re both finally naked, she feels the water, deems the water an acceptable temperature and steps into the shower and extends her hand to help Trixie step in with her. Their shower stall is small, it’s not meant for two people, but they don’t mind the way it forces them to press their bodies together to fit under the water together. They stand there for a bit, letting the water steam up the shower stall. Katya kisses Trixie again, slower this time, pours the affection she feels for the tired girl into it, whispers, “let me take care of you.” 

Trixie nods her head, lets Katya take control. Katya takes Trixie’s favorite bottle of shampoo, it’s lavender and mint scented, and pours some into her hand. She lathers it through Trixie’s head, digging the tips of her fingers into her scalp with some pressure. Trixie moans softly at the feeling, letting Katya maniver her head to tilt it back to wash the soap out. She rinses the suds out thoroughly before getting the conditioner, running it through Trixie’s long hair, working out the tangles like she did on the couch. Everytime she catches on a knot she tugs Trixie’s hair gently and hears her whimper ever so quietly. When she finishes with Trixie’s hair, she grabs the body wash, another floral scent, and works it over Trixie’s body. She massages it into her shoulders, focuses on rubbing out some of the tension she feels Trixie holding there. She runs her hands gently over her chest, lathering the soap up and ghosting over her nipples, not putting any pressure on them. She runs her hand over Trixie’s soft stomach and hips, loves the way her hands feel running over her curves. She lowers her body so she can focus on Trixie’s legs, runs her hands up and down her thighs, hears Trixie’s breath hitch when her hands get too high on her inner thighs. She gently nudges Trixie’s legs back, encouraging her to rinse the soap from her body. 

She keeps her knees on the floor while Trixie washes herself clean and when she’s done, she pulls her back over by her legs, kisses her thighs hotly. She takes her time trailing kisses up higher and higher, dragging her ascent out as long as possible. She feels Trixie’s legs start to get weak and wraps her arms around her knees, tries to help keep her upright. She finally makes her way up to where Trixie wants her, kisses her over her heat, feeling with her lips how wet she is already. She kisses her again, looks up to see Trixie’s head thrown back and her mouth open, letting out a long moan. Katya smirks at how turned on Trixie already is, how she’s melting under Katya’s touch. Katya pokes her tongue out, runs it through Trixie’s folds and moans at the taste. She flattens her tongue, runs it up and down slowly, flicks it over Trixie’s clit a few times.

Trixie’s legs are shaking now and she’s whimpering. “Katya,” she husks out with a breath, “please.” 

Katya stands up, kisses the shocked look on Trixie’s face. 

“Go get into bed baby,” she tells Trixie. 

Trixie glares a little at Katya, but does as she steps out of the shower. She grabs her robe off of the hook on the wall, her pink fluffy one that makes her feel like a marshmallow and exists the bathroom. She feels goosebumps form all over her skin at the drop in temperature and pads her way into their bedroom. She brushes her hair out before she climbs onto the bed, she sinks into it feeling a million times better than she did when she first got home. It doesn’t take long for Katya to finish her own shower and join her in the room. She pulls out an oversized t-shirt and throws it on, not bothering with anything else. 

“Feeling better?” she asks as she combs her hair out. 

“Yes, thank you,” Trixie says honestly, too tired for their usual banter. 

Katya smiles at her through the mirror. She puts her comb down and turns to Trixie, “take your robe off and flip over,” she commands. 

Trixie does as she says, trusting her girlfriend enough to follow her demands. She unties her robe and wiggles out of it, the fleece sticking to her still damp skin slightly, she tosses it onto the floor and flips to lie on her stomach, moving a pillow to support her neck in the position. 

She hears Katya rattling around in a drawer across the room, looking for something. She hears the drawer close, and Katya is walking across the room, she feels a dip in the bed as Katya kneels next to her. She hears something wet rubbing in Katya’s hands and waits in anticipation for what’s going to happen. She feels Katya’s hands on her shoulder blades and recoils slightly at how cold her hands feel. 

“Sorry,” Katya mumbles. She keeps her hands there for a few seconds, lets her hands get warmer before she starts running her hands over the expanse of Trixie’s back, rubbing lotion all over. She feels Katya’s nimble fingers digging into her skin, working the tension out of her body attentively. She moans every time Katya finds a particularly sore spot and feels tears in her eyes at the relief of the pain being worked out of her. The tenderness and affection she feels is insurmountable, she’s never felt so loved and cared for before and it’s overwhelming. 

Katya squirts more lotion into her hand, rubs them together to heat it up a bit, and moves her hands lower, works the lotion over Trixie’s ass, giving it a teasing slap as she moves down her legs. Trixie can feel herself getting wetter. She’s still frustrated from Katya’s teasing in the shower and she’s sure she’s dripping onto their sheets by now. 

Katya makes sure to rub Trixie’s feet and work out the pain there too, and then she’s moving back up the bed, planting a kiss on Trixie’s shoulder before she lays down next to her and captures her lips in a kiss. It’s not brief like the kisses she’s been giving Trixie all night, she lingers there, kisses her softly and gently urges her tongue into Trixie’s mouth. 

Trixie moans into Katya’s mouth and kisses her back just as slowly savoring the taste of Katya’s tongue. 

“Do you want to go to sleep?” Katya asks. 

Trixie shakes her head, “not until you finish what you started in the shower.” 

Katya smirks at her, “you sure you want my mouth?” she counters, a daring edge to her voice. 

Trixie knows what she’s implying, Katya knows that she loves to feel full especially after a stressful day. She feels a heat rise to her cheeks, hides her faces in the pillow a little as she groans. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Katya says as she rubs Trixie’s back comfortingly, “I think it’s hot that you’re such a slut,” she teases. 

Trixie shoves blindly at Katya and hears her yelp, grasping onto her arm to keep from falling off the bed. 

“Do you want to or not?” Katya asks, “I’m happy with anything as long as I get to make you come.” 

Trixie loves that about her, how she loves to pleasure Trixie, she doesn’t even ask for anything in return usually, is perfectly content to just make Trixie come and go to sleep without being touched, it works for them. 

Trixie takes her face off the pillow and makes eye contact with Katya, nods her head with a blush still on her face. 

Katya smiles at her in excitement, gets off the bed to get their bottle of lube. Trixie flips her body back over, reaches over the bed and grabs Katya’s discarded towel to lay on top of, hoping to minimize the mess they’re inevitably going to make. She situated it underneath her, and gets into a comfortable position as she waits for Katya to return. 

Katya finds their lube and climbs onto the bed, kissing Trixie again and spreading her legs apart. She keeps kissing her as she moves her hand lower and lower, finally reaching Trixie’s opening and feeling how wet she is. 

“God you’re so hot,” she breathes into Trixie’s mouth. Trixie moans as Katya slides one finger into her, finally giving her the littlest bit of relief. Her finger slides in so easily Trixie can barely feel it and it has Trixie immediately asking for another. Katya complies, adds a second finger and takes her time sliding them in and out, separating them and stretching Trixie out. Trixie’s moaning uncontrollably now, unable to keep kissing Katya. Katya watches her face, focuses on the little crease between her eyebrows that forms when her pleasure becomes all consuming, she kisses it and adds a third finger, it feels just a little tighter than before, but still not much with how wet Trixie was already. 

She pumps her fingers in and out, lets Trixie adjust to the new finger, and when she determines Trixie is ready for more, she takes her fingers out completely with a wet suction noise. Trixie whimpers at the loss and opens her eyes to watch Katya pour a healthy amount of lube onto her fingers. Katya makes sure to spread it over her fingers thoroughly, and she rubs the excess onto Trixie’s dripping pussy. 

She kisses Trixie again, keeps her face close to hers and asks, “are you ready?” 

Trixie nods her head lethargically, too worked up to be able to speak. 

Katya slides three fingers back into her and they move in with ease. She lets Trixie adjust once more, before she adds her pinky in, keeping her fingers close together. Trixie’s eyes are screwed shut again and she feels a slight burning at the stretch. Katya leaves her fingers stationary, waits for Trixie to give her the signal that she’s allowed to move. Trixie finally opens her eyes and looks at Katya, nods her head, and Katya starts moving her hand slowly. She works her hand in and out of Trixie, the noises in the room are obscene. Trixie is moaning loudly, and her pussy is making slopping noises every time Katya thrusts her hand in and out. 

After a little while, Katya removes her hand once more, squirts more lube onto her hand, adding more than she thinks is necessary just in case. Trixie’s breathing is already heavy, and she reminds her to breathe so that she’s relaxed enough for this to work. 

She moves her hand back to Trixie’s opening, slides her fingers back in. “Are you ready?” she checks in again, wants to make really sure Trixie is okay to proceed. 

She gets a nod in return again, and she moves her hand most of the way out, tucks her thumb up by her fingers, keeps them as tight together as she can, and slowly starts sliding them into Trixie. Trixie is tight around her, breathing heavily as she tries to take all of Katya’s fingers. Katya makes sure to go slow, wanting Trixie to adjust as she works her hand in to not cause her any pain. Her hand continues to slide into Trixie as she relaxes, takes more and more of Katya’s hand inside her. Finally, Katya feels the rest of her hand slide in, her fingers deep inside of Trixie and her opening tight around Katya’s wrist. 

Trixie whimpers once she’s all the way in, and Katya moans at the feeling on being so deep inside her girlfriend. She keeps her hand still for a while, lets her get used to the sensation of being so full before she adds anymore stimulation, she knows how overwhelmed she feels at the feeling of Katya’s entire hand being inside her. 

Trixie makes eye contact with her and smiles, she does this every time. Katya loves how proud Trixie is to be able to take all of Katya in her, and she smiles back at her, “good job baby, you did so good,” she praises. 

Trixie’s blushing again, and Katya takes that as her cue to move her fingers inside of Trixie, bend them down into a fist shape. Trixie groans at the movement, feels herself get impossibly fuller at the new position. 

“You okay?” Katya checks in. 

“So good,” Trixie says back. 

“You’re so good baby, so so good,” Katya encourages again. 

Trixie’s blush darkens, “I’m ready for more,” she says. 

“Okay baby,” Katya answers. She moves her other hand to her mouth, sucks two fingers into it and runs her tongue all over them, covering them in spit. She pops the fingers out of her mouth and moves them to Trixie’s clit. She’s learned that Trixie needs them to be wet on her clit, too much friction overwhelms her and starts to hurt. Her fingers are slippery on Trixie’s clit, she has a hard time having any kind of friction, but she rubs her fingers over Trixie’s clit in circles and Trixie is moaning again. It doesn’t take long before Trixie is coming, her body shakes with her orgasm, her pussy spasming around Katya’s hand. 

Her orgasm seems to last forever, and take all over her energy, when she finally comes down, Katya plants a kiss on whatever part of Trixie her mouth can reach. She stays still for a while, lets Trixie return to earth and gain control of her body again. 

Trixie’s breathing finally returns to normal and she opens her eyes, nods her head at Katya again to signal it’s okay for her to move again. Katya slowly starts to move her fingers again, unbends them and holds them tight together so she can retract them without pain. Just as slowly as she worked her way into Trixie, she pulls her hand out, she feels Trixie’s walls fluttering in the aftershocks, and is careful not to overstimulate her. When she finally gets her hand out, she wipes it off on the towel underneath Trixie and moves her body up Trixie’s, gives her a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

“You’re amazing baby, you did so good,” she continues to praise, planting kisses all over Trixie’s face. Trixie is always exhausted after they do this, and her long day on top of this means she’s even more exhausted than before. She looks wiped out, she has sweat covering her body, she’s going to need to shower again in the morning, but Katya thinks she’s never looked more beautiful. She’s in constant awe of Trixie’s body of the way it works, and she loves to be able to communicate with Trixie well enough to do this. 

She kisses Trixie once more and gets up from the bed. She goes to the kitchen and fills up a glass with water and wets a cloth to bring back to the room. She leaves the water on Trixie’s nightstand, knows that she’ll be grateful for it when she wakes up in the middle of the night with a dry mouth and throat. She wipes Trixie’s body down with the wet towel, wiping away some of the sweat before she gently wipes at her thighs and pussy, cleaning up the mess. She lifts Trixie’s legs up and gets the towel from under her, puts them in their laundry basket to be washed later. 

When she climbs back into bed, pulling the cover over both of them, Trixie has control of her muscles again and takes Katya into her arms, kisses the side of her neck and she holds her. “I love you,” she whispers. 

“I love you too,” Katya whispers back and she feels Trixie’s body go limp as sleep overtakes her, Katya following not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Can't believe this is my second smut fic, but I blame it entirely on [FarrahGone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarrahGone/pseuds/FarrahGone) she's a bad influence. I have a tumblr too, [@dykegoblins](https://tumblr.com/user/dykegoblins) come talk to me!


End file.
